


Well that's one way to apologise

by Padfoot_Lupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, M/M, Marauders, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoot_Lupin/pseuds/Padfoot_Lupin
Summary: Sirius and partly James make the mistake of revealing Remus' secret, leading to Remus and Sirius realizing how much they need each other.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	Well that's one way to apologise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a competition held by @/starsandthemoon2218 on Instagram. Writing prompt by @/weeblewe on Instagram.

He lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling he wasn't sure if he was annoyed or happy or even both. He was sort of relieved to have someone else in on his little secret. Even though Sirius was one of his best friends he knew the other boy sometimes had a problem with keeping his mouth shut and was slightly anxious about how long this would remain a secret. "Hey.. you alright?" Sirius' voice came from the doorway, he lifted his head up to look and sure enough there he was leaning against the doorframe he'd tied his hair up into a bun since Remus had stormed up here from the common room. He hated how good he looked with it in a bun, all Remus ever wanted to do was take it out and run his fingers through his hair and.. "I didn't mean to annoy you Rems," Sirius spoke pulling him out of his thoughts.

He got up of the bed and walking into the bathroom and started combing through his own hair, he could still see Sirius in the mirror. "I'm not annoyed.. well I don't think I am," he replied barely loud enough for the other boy to hear. He then joined him in the bathroom, jumping up to sit on the counter next to Remus. "Then why'd you storm off?" Sirius quizzed him, "Shock I guess," he responded before he even had time to think. Sirius just nodded his head at him, "I get that," he looked into Remus' eyes for the first time this conversation. "So.. we good?" he asked "Course Black," Remus responded as he put down the comb and smiled at him. Sirius put his hand out to him and Remus tuck it before being pulled into a hug and clapped on the back. 

They went back through to the common room and collapsed onto Sirius' bed "I'm glad were still mates, I was kind of worried talking to you about it." Remus was oddly hurt by that comment he didn't want Sirius to be worried to talk to him, about anything. "You know were okay with it, Right?" Sirius asked him softly, he turned to look at him worry starting to grow in the pit of his stomach. "Were?" he was barely able to voice this as his mind started to race about all the possible scenarios he could of meant by 'were'. "Oh sorry. Slip up meant I it's just me that knows. I swear." Sirius spoke trying to calm him down. He lay back down on the bed "Good 'casue, I'll kill you if you tell, Black," he voiced while playfully shuffling Sirius' shoulder. 

-

It was the next night and him, Peter, James and Lily were sat in front of the fire in the common room. They were talking and laughing about random stuff when they went silent for a few minutes after they finished laughing at one of James' impressions of the slimy gits in Slytherin. "Rems," James finally spoke, it wasn't in his normal tone though. It was more calm and gentle. "Yeah Jamie," this got a huff off the other boy, he hated that nickname and normally put them in a headlock if it got used. " First off I just want to say that we all love you mate," James voiced. 

Somehow he thought he knew where this was going though he hoped he was wrong, he turned to look out of the windows. The moon was bright that night, it was truly beautiful. He had always thought it was beautiful even though part of him hated it. James continued speaking, "Are you a.. are you a werewolf ?". He felt his heart stop yet speed up at the same time. His mouth went dry and his palms started to sweat. He felt rooted to the spot but wanted to run a thousand miles at the same time. 

Within a split second he was up and out the portrait hole, he didn't know where he was going to go he just hoped it lead to Sirius. "Remus.. REMUS PLEASE," he heard Lily yell from back down the corridor. "WHAT?" he yelled back with more hatred in his voice than he intended. 'Your not angry at Lily, she did nothing wrong. It's Sirius who you'll yell at not your friends,' he thought to himself. So he waited for Lily to catch up to him.

"Remus," was all she came out with at first. "I'm sorry, James shouldn't have done that then. We'd all agreed to have separate private conversations with you and at better times than then." He couldn't hide his anger anymore, "So you all knew?" he snapped. Lily only nodded her head. "Black?" he asked, he didn't wait for Lily's responses he could tell by the look on her face he was right. 

-

He'd stormed round the castle for ten minutes before he ended up in the library still in search for Sirius. He wasn't there but he did stumble across Regulus, he tried best to hide his anger as he approached the slytherin. "Um hi Reg have you seen sir-" "Left about five minutes ago, was going to dorms I think," he spoke in his normal icy voice without lifting his head out of the copy of 'Quidditch through the ages' he was reading. 

He set off again in more of a sprint this time, his anger was growing stronger inside of him and he was getting impatient to let it out. He just got outside of the fat lady when a group of fifth year girls were stepping out of the portrait hole. If no one else had entered the common room since he'd left it should just be James, Peter, Lily and now Sirius. He walked inside and was right 'perfect' he thought to himself.

'SIRIUS ORION BLACK,' he asserted his voice as he walked towards the group. He whipped his head round to look at Remus with a look of panic etched onto his face. "Remus pleas-" he began the plead. "Shut it and it's Lupin to you. Remus is what my friends call me you.." he looked Sirius up and down with a look of pure loathing. "You, EVER SINGLE INCH OF YOUR BODY IS JUST AS DIRTY AND EVIL AS THE REST OF THE SCUM YOUR FAMILY PRODUCES," he didn't mean for his voice to get so loud again and he certainly didn't mean the words he was saying, he did still love the boy in front of him but he knew him well and he knew the only way to get to him is by his family. So he carried on "YOU THINK YOUR DIFFERENT JUST BECAUSE YOUR A GRYFFINDOR BUT WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO IT YOU'D SELL YOUR FRIENDS OUT IN A SECOND IF IT MEANT A GOOD PIECE OF GOSSIP. YOU GIVE NO THOUGHT OR CARE TO ANYONE WHO ISN'T PUREBLOOD AND.." he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, he was to annoyed. He punched the wall then turned to look at Sirius again, "God damn it Black, just get out of my sight. I SAID GET OUT OF MY SIGHT" he yelled at Sirius as he turned his back on Remus and went up to their dorms. 

"I'll go check on him," Peter mumbled as he to disappeared up the stairs. Remus was quite surprised it wasn't James who went to Sirius but he stayed down in the common room with Lily as he left again. 

-

"Can I sit?" came a familiar voice from behind him. He was sat near the top of the castle looking out of the window just thinking about the nights events. He turned round to find James. "Sure, I'm not mad at you just Black. Why aren't you with him anyways? You've always favoured him over me or Pete," he replied. "Pete's with him and anyway that's not true. Yes me and Sirius have more in common but I love all my fellow marauders equally, so does Peter and Sirius. Your the only one who doesn't," James spoke softly as he sat down besides him. "Do we have to talk about that now?" Remus asked, "No. We don't have to talk if you don't want to Rems, but I know you love him, you told me yourself in third year and I know no matter what you said to him before that's still true," James whispered from besides him. 

-

2 months, 2 weeks and 4 days. He hated the fact he'd kept count but he couldn't help it each day it got harder and some part of him thought that once he reached a certain amount of time everything would go back to normal. At first he thought it would be 2 weeks, then a month, than 2 and know he'd slightly given up hope. 2 months, 2 weeks and 4 days since that night. The only contact they had was the exchange of the words 'Black' and 'Lupin' when they saw each other in the dorm. Which had been decreasing rapidly as Sirius has been disappearing off most nights, he'd asked James where but he had no idea. Sirius had been fairly distant with Peter and James as well. He wasn't mad anymore as far as he could tell Sirius hadn't told anyone else and neither had James, Peter or Lily. Plus he'd had plenty of time to calm down and after all he was still in love with the boy. 

"Moony, you good?" James asked as he sat down on the edge of his bed. James and Peter had given him the name after they found out, he wasn't to fond of it but it was better than the others. The rumours had really began to fly around school when James was calling him moonbeam and moon pie and while James found it funny half the school thought they were dating he didn't, so James only called him those in private. "Yeah I guess," he replied "Oh I guess isn't very good what's bothering my moonbeam?" he asked as he moved to lie down next to him. "Is it your furry little problem, your lover boy problem or a new one?" James continued to question him. "Lover boy," he disclosed "Ahh Remus Lupin's infatuation with the boy he hasn't spoke to in months," James announced in a mocking tone giving him a playful nudge. "Stop it Jamie," he muttered while standing up "I think I'll go for a walk," he continued. "See ya later then but seriously if you need anything Moony you know where to find me," James told him. "Yeah Quidditch pitch or following Lily, I know," Remus joked before leaving the dorm. 

He'd been walking round the edge of the forest for a mere fifteen minutes when he heard someone's voice. It was coming from inside the forest, they weren't deep in. He quickly looked around to check no one was nearby before entering. About two minutes in he saw him, he had his back turned but he knew it was him. He was holding a potions vial in his left hand. He couldn't quite make out what was in it, he was certain there was a leaf but he didn't know about the rest. He was mumbling an incantation as he got closer he could hear it clearly "Amato Animo Animato Animagus". Remus was smart and payed attention in transfiguration so he knew exactly what he was doing, but he didn't know why he'd want to turn into an animal. 

"Sirius," he vocalised he turned around and just looked at him in shock for a few seconds. "Ugh Lupin didn't expect to see you here," he replied shyly "Remus," he corrected the other boy. "But you said to-" he cut him off as he waved his hand as if to dismiss it. "Why?" he asked waving his hand at the vial and wand. "Well I've done a lot of thinking and reading since that night and I was missing you and wanted you back even though I don't deserve to have you back," he begun explaining. "And the more I read about it the more I hated knowing what you went through and I remembered reading animals can calm you down, So I-I was going to do this and then try and talk to you, so I could help you with this. It was the least I could do after everything." he stopped speaking. He stood there in shock that Sirius would do something that dangerous for him. Remus knew he had to say something but he didn't know what, "Sirius, you didn't have to do any of this. It's ridiculously dangerous, you could get stuck or do it wrong and then-" he got interrupted. 

"I wanted to, I wanted to help you, I wanted my best friend back. I wanted this because I want to be able to be friends again but this time friends with no secrets. I want us to be open with each other. I wanted to help you because I love you Rems," he'd never heard Sirius say words with more passion behind them before. "I love you too, your my best mate. Now lets head back," he went to walk back up to the castle but Sirius didn't. He turned back and gave Sirius a confused look "I meant it.." he said in no more than a whisper "I want no secrets, I love you Rems," Sirius looked into his eyes, Remus couldn't decided if he looked hopeful or scared. "Like I said bef-" he begun "No, not like best mates," Sirius interrupted. "Oh" was all he managed to say.

He couldn't quite belief this was happening, he was sure he was dreaming and he'd wake up any second in their dorm to look over and find Sirius' bed empty, like it had been for a while. But he wasn't dreaming he was stood in the forbidden forest with Sirius telling him he liked him. He just smiled at Sirius who was now looking away from him. He tilted his head up to look at him and locked their lips together. Sirius dropped the vial and moved his hands to pull on Remus' hair while Remus worked his hands up Sirius' back. Soon Sirius was tugging on his lips begging for an entrance for his tongue, Remus gave him entrance and returned the favour with his. They pulled back after a while and just looked each other in the eyes. 

"Well that's one way to apologise," joked Remus before pulling Sirius into another snog. 


End file.
